A Fullmetal Alchemist Story
by Ironic-Sarcasm
Summary: Edward and Alphonse finally achieved their goal. But at what price? [EdxWinry][AlxRoze][Writing DOES get better this was my first fanfic] Discontinued
1. Meeting Dad

Roy Mustang sat down in his new office with a feeling of accomplishment. "I finally made it to the top." he said with a sigh. After the battle Edward Elric had with the homunculi, Edward found out that Fuhrer Bradly was one of them. "Congratulations, Fuhrer Mustang." Said a blonde haired woman. "Please Riza, Roy." Replied Mustange "Even though Fuhrer does have a nice ring to it." He added.

"WHAT! ROY IS FUHRER! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" shouted a blonde haired youth at the now Colonel Jean Havoc. "The day you exposed Braldy to be the homunculi, Pride. He was promoted from Commander in Chief to Fuhrer. Anyway, back to business. Elric, you're going to have a partner for this mission. Though, it seems he has not come here yet. You are excused until he has arrived though you are not to leave Central. Got that?" Havoc explained. "Wait a minute. I have a partner? When did this happen!" Ed asked confused. "It wasn't me who made the rules Ed. Now you have a partner only for this mission. Then you and Al will continue going on missions, just the two of you. Okay?" Havoc replied. "Whatever." Said Ed with a sigh.

Ed walked out the door to find a suit of armor and a blonde hair girl waiting for him. "So where are we going, Brother?" said the armor in a young voice. "I don't know yet, Al. All I know is that we have a partner for this mission. And apparently he's not here yet." replied Ed without much enthusiasm. "Oh." Was all the armor said. "So, we're just gonna hang around here until he comes." Ed said walking away. Alphonse and Winry followed him. "Oh. I wish you guys could stay here. I wanted to hang out some more." Winry said longingly.

They went outside for al little bit talking about random things. Then they thought the person they were supposed to meet would be back soon so they decided to go inside they building & talk.

As Ed, Al, and Winry were walking down the halls they came across a man they never saw in Central before. The man was tall, had dark blonde hair, & glasses. He had a book in his hand. "Brother? I've never seen that man before. Who do you think he is?" questioned Al. "Dunno. He must be our partner. I wonder where he came from." Said Ed. The man looked over at the two boys and noticed Al. He walked over to them and asked "Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" to Al. Ed crouched in a corner feeling sad. "Umm… no, I'm not. He is." Said Al, pointing to Ed. "Oh."Replied the man. "Im sorry. I didn't think-"he started but Ed cut him off by saying "It's alright I'm used to it." Ed got up and sighed. "So… which alchemist are you?" Al asked the man. "I'm the Philosophical Alchemist." said the man. "So I guess you're my partner 'Philosophical Alchemist'." Said Ed casually. "This guy seems a little weird." Whispered Winry to Al.

"_Will the Fullmetal & Philosophical Alchemists, please report to Colonel Havoc's office immediately." _Was a voice heard on the loud speaker. "Well I guess he found out already." Said Ed; starting to walk to the office.

Winry decided to wait outside the office for them.

"Well hello again Fullmetal. It's been a long time Philosophical. How long? 15 years?" said Havoc as soon as they got into the office. "Yes. It has been a long time hasn't it?" replied the man. "Well Ed. Are you up to a trip to Albatross?" said Havoc. "Uhhh… isn't that 5 miles from Central?" _Ed huh? He has the same name as my son. I wonder…_ though the man. "So, Hohenhiem? Are you up for a trip with your sons?"


	2. Sad Memories

Sorry my stories are so freaking short. I don't have time to write longer ones! crys I'm in school now and it sux like all hell broke loose. Oh! i didn't put a disclaimer in my other chapter sooo...

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or it's characters. Though I will someday... Edo-kun and Alu-kun will be mine! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Oops! Was that said out loud?

"What! My sons!" said the man who was apparently Hohenhiem. He looked over at the two boys. "What the hell are you talking about Havoc!" yelled Ed. "Ed calm down." Said Al. "Is this really true, Colonel? Is this man really our father?" asked Al innocently. "Yes." Said Havoc, as he straightened the papers on his desk. "You all can get to know each other more on the way to Albatross." "humph." Was all Ed said but in his mind he thought. _Right. Like I'd want to get to know that bastard! He's been out of our lives for how long? And it was his fault mom died! Damn him. "_Is there a problem with this arrangement Ed?" asked Havoc. "Yeah." He said quietly. "Well deal with it. Your father is also looking for the Stone. Plus I didn't arrange this. Mustang did." Hohenhiem just sat quietly trying to take this all in. "What! Mustang! Dammit! Why the hell'd he do that!" yelled Ed in anger. "I don't have a clue Ed."

There was an awkward silence. Then Al said, "I think we should get going." "You're right Al. Let's go." said Ed. "You cumin?" he said looking at Hohenhiem. "Of course."

Winry decided she'd go with them. They would rent a hotel room and wait there for the men to get back.

"So…. You're Ed and Al's father?" "Yup that's right young lady."

"So, where have you been all of our lives... _dad_?" Asked Ed. Al was very quiet. "I've been looking for the Philosophers Stone. And I've been into philosophy. I became an alchemist to support you boys and your mother. Oh that reminds me. How is Trisha doing? Without you boys around she must be very lonely." There was a long silence. "She died" said Al quietly. At this Hohenhiem looked very disturbed. "How?" "She went into depression and fell ill. She never told anybody. Not even us. She got depressed because you left. She loved you so much. Didn't you get the letters we sent you? We told you to come home when she was on bed rest. When the doctor said there was no hope for her to live. You didn't even come to her funeral! You never there when we needed you! So why should I start to like you now, when you finally show up! Huh! Tell me that Hohenhiem!" Ed's voice was soft when he was explaining the death of there mother but his voice got angry when he was telling his father off for never being there.

There was silence again. "So now I see what you boys did. WhyAl is in the armor. A boy his age shouldn't be large enough to fit into that. So you tried human alchemy which is strictly against the laws of alchemy. So Al lost his body. But more should have been taken. What else did you boys lose?" "Ed lost a leg and sacrificed his arm to put me in this armor." Said Alphonse, sadly. "I just wish I would have listened to Al. He was right we shouldn't have done the transmutation. And I'm doing all I can to find the Stone so that Al could finally have his body back." "And brother, we have to fix you to." "Right Al." the brothers conversed.

Hohenhiem decided to change the subject. "So Ed, how exactly were you able to get into the military? I mean, why would they let a i _kid_ into the military." "Well… you see I actually can do alchemy without a transmutation circle. All I have to do is…" he stopped and showed Hohenhiem by making a flower. "Incredible" was the only word Hohenhiem could think of for what he saw. _They must have inherited my skills on alchemy! I'm so proud!_ thought the full- of- himself older man.

Ed picked up the flower and gave it to Winry. He blushed just a little. She was just speechless. The only words she could muster were "Thanks Ed" She put the flower in her hair. _Wow she's beautiful_ thought Ed. Then he realized what he was thinking and shook it of _Winry's been my friend for as long as I can remember. And even if I do like her; she would never like me the same way I do her _thought Ed miserably. _Does Ed like me?_ Thought Winry. _I hope he does_ she thought smiling.

"Miss; may I ask who you are? We didn't have a proper introduction."

"Oh! I'm Winry Rockbell. I'm an automailist. I was the one who did Ed's automail."

"Hmm… You wouldn't happen to be Sara Rockbell's daughter would you?"

"Uh-Huh"

Well it' nice to see you after all these years. Last time I saw you, you were still just an infant."

"Well I'm the same age as Ed so I guess, you would have."

"How are your parents and grandmother?"

Silence; then; "My parents dead. They were killed in the Ishbal Massacre. Even though they were just surgeons, they were killed because they helped both sides. My grandmother then took care of me. Yeah she's still living."

"Oh. I'm sorry I don't mean to bring up terrible subjects like these. I'm sorry." Hoheniem said miserably.


	3. The Mistake That Worked

Hi everybody how likes my story and those who are reading it because they have nothing better to do! Today was my first day of high school, the classes were good but then I had to walk halfway home... which sucked... When I'm done with this story, I'll make another story, about FMA and Inuyasha combined! Ok... Disclaimer time...

* * *

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Edo-kun (Ed), Alu-kun (Al), Wiinrii (Winry), Hohenhiem, or any of the characters... I only own this fanfiction, and I don't own the series... (poor me) But, wouldn't the story be more ineresting an not as sad if I did own FMA? Oh, wait, I shouldn't have said that...

* * *

**In an Albatross Hotel**

"Ok Winry you have Havoc's number?" asked Ed. "Yup" "You have Maria's number in case Havoc doesn't answer?" "Yes Ed, I have every thing I need. If I get to worried that you won't come back I'll call ok?" "Now just don't call after 1 hour ok? We have to take our time. You can call within 5 hours." "Ed, stop worrying! I know how your missions are, especially with those homunculi. Don't worry about me alright? I'll be ok." Ed was on Winry's case 'cause he thought she might call if they were gone for only an hour. "Got your wrench?" "What! Now you're bringing my wrench into this!" "inry I only want you to protect yourself!" "Fine whatever just go! I'll be fine! I'm the one who should be worrying about you guys! Not the other way around! Geeze!"

**At the Laboratory**

"Ok here we are." Said Al. They looked through the iron front gates to see there were chimeras everywhere. Some even looked human! One Ed & Al recognized as Martal; a chimera who befriended Greed. She was fused with a snake and has a great dislike to the military, which turned her into a chimera after a covert operation. She is very agile and can stretch her arms at an infinite distance. Another they recognized as Dorochet. He also follows Greed, and she the same military dislike with Martal. He was fused together with a dog and is very loyal. One more that they recognized was Law, who (could ya guess?) follows Greed. He was fused with a bull and can change into a very strong version of himself. All three of these were humans fused with animals. "I guess we're going to have to sneak in." said Ed. "Where, Brother? This is just like Laboratory 5; except, without the chimeras." "Please Al don't remind me." Said Ed, a whining a little. "Why? What happened?" asked Hohenhiem apparently clueless. "Talk later. We need to get in now. I want this over and done with. The faster we get this damn mission done, the better. Right, Al?' "Right."

"We can sneak over the fence in the back." Suggested Hohenhiem, then added "I think"

"First we need to see if there are-"

"Hey you three!" shouted Martal who, apparently noticed their presence. All three of them started to run, but Martal caught them with her long arms before they could get very far. "You three are wanted but Lust so I can't hurt you," she said as she pulled them over the gate. The men were trying to grab hold of something but their efforts were futile. They reached the ground on the other side of the gate. "What does Lust want with us!" shouted Ed. "Damn homunculi." Hohenhiem muttered. Al just groaned. "She just wants to chat that's all" said Law sweetly. "Let me guess. About the Philosophers Stone; right?" questioned Ed, sarcastically. "You guessed right, little man." "Who're you callin' little; you half humans!" "We'll let that slid; just this once." Replied Dorochet, angrily. "Follow me" said Martal. "Lust is waiting." The men followed Martal through many hallways. "Watch out boys. There are lots of traps here" warned the chimera. Finally they reached a well lit chamber with transmutation circles were drawn on the walls like Laboratory 5 in the red room, were Lust was sitting on a fallen down pillar. "Ah! They finally arrived! How kind of you to join us Hohenhiem."He just stared blankly at her in response. "Now Edward, we know you were the one how uncovered Pride here" Pride walked into the room through a door to the left behind Lust. Then she continued. "And we know how your entire- rest- of the- family is also looking for it. So we want you to make this Philosophers Stone. Now; Fullmetal."

"What materials are there? I mean it's not like I could make one out of thin air; right?" Ed yelled with anger in his voice.

"You will be using the same liquid as Marco so it will be easy. You will also use the ingredients you used to try and resurrect your dead mother" Ed flinched at the last part considering his past. "All except for your arm, leg, and brother's body." "Brother, are you really going to do this? I mean we could always find another way to make-", Al was cut off by Wrath who tackled him to the ground easily considering how big Al was. He fell to the floor and looked around to see the energetic young homunculi. "Shut up, will ya?" he said.

"What if I refuse to make one, Lust? What will you do! Huh? Tell me that!"

"The same results as Laboratory 5. Alphonse here will be eaten. And maybe I'll throw in your father." Lust said, casually. "Oh! You couldn't think of a new way to torture me? You really need to work on your threatening skills Lust." Shouted Ed. "Ed, I don't think you should do that! You'll get yourself killed!" whispered Hohenhiem to Ed. "They won't kill me because I'm the only one they know who knows how to make a Philosophers Stone." Hohenhiem just gaped.

"Well then I guess I'll have to beat you to do it. Right, Fullmetal?"

"I guess so."

"Alright. If you insist. Sloth!" a woman came out of a door on the left hand side. "Trisha?" Hohenhiem looked at the homunculi known as Sloth. "You got that wrong, Hohenhiem. I am Sloth, though I may look like your precious wife, Trisha. But that's because I was made by your two boys." Said Sloth.

"Ok. Ok. Let's get this fight done already!" said Envy in anticipation. He made the first move upon Ed. Ed made his automail arm a dagger, like in most of his battles. Hohenhiem made a transmutation circle on the ground & put Pride behind the bars so he wouldn't get in the way. "Ah. So you knew Hohenhiem? You know my power has nothing to do with fighting? You knew that my power is that my eye lets me see all possible outcomes of situations so I can predict the moves of my opponents before they happen?" "Uhh…. No I actually didn't! I was hoping the cage would hold you back for a little bit. Thanks for the information though! I'll tell Ed & Al when their not as busy." Hohenhiem said looking at Ed, who was fighting Envy, and Al, who was fighting Wrath.

All of a sudden, there was a scream from Ed. Envy apparently cut Ed's shoulder. Al was backed up against a wall, and Hohenhiem was, now, being whipped by Sloth's water ability. Lust then got bored. "Envy, let me take care of the twerp."

"But Lust! We were just having fun!"

She glared at him. "Fine." Envy pouted. "I never get to have any fun" he mopped.

Now Hohenhiem was backed up against a wall. "I guess your time here is done, Hohenhiem." "Damn!" "Sloth, you can't kill him! He can't die because I'm going to kill him!" shouted Envy. "Fine, have it your way. Kill him now." "Hehehehe…"

Al was now cornered. "Oh-no." he groaned. Because, Wrath was about to kick his head off. And which Wrath now succeeded in. "Can we please not resort to violence?" Al asked kindly putting his head back on. "How about…? No."

Meanwhile, all of those peoples were fighting.Greed was getting all his chimeras in the building to make things go faster. When he got outside he signaled all of the chimeras to come inside. He lead them to the room, where Lust had Ed pinned to a pillar by his automail arm, Al was cornered by Wrath & Sloth, and Hohenhiem had his hands full with Envy.

"Enjoy" Was all that Greed had to say and the chimeras went right to work to help the other homunculi. Martal went to help Lust, Law went to help Pride, who was still in the cage, then went to help Wrath and Sloth, then Drorchet try to help Envy but Envy told him to stay out of it. So he did. The other chimeras stayed along the side and waited till they were needed.

Suddenly there was a 'CRASH', then a 'thunk', and Al's armor was shattered. There were random pieces lying on the floor. "AL!" screamed Ed. "AL! SAY SOMETHING!" Ed ran over to the armor pieces with tears in his eyes. "Brother?" "Al! I'm going to-" but before Ed could finish his sentence there was another 'thunk' and Ed looked over to see Hohenhiem up against a pillar, unconscious. "Hehehe." Said Envy with a grin on his face. "Envy don't kill him. Please. We still need him." said Lust without worry in her voice. "Fine" wined Envy and let Hohenhiem's unconscious body fall to the ground. Hohenhiem's head was bleeding slightly, but so was his lip.

**At The Hotel Room**

"I'm sorry Maria. I didn't want to call but I'm so worried. Ed, Al, and Hohenhiem haven't been back for hours. "aid a very worried, Winry. "It's ok Winry. I think they'll get back in one piece. But if you do notice anything at the Laboratory, like an explosion or anything you an always call us and we'll send troops over immediately!" said Maria Ross on the other side of the line. Winry was silent and tears swelling in her eyes. "But if you want someone to talk to, to comfort you, I'll be right here." "No. its ok…" "Winry. It's ok. They _will_ be back" Maria pressed on. "…"

One minute passed between them in silence. Winry was looking out the window where she could see the Laboratory. There was now smoke coming from it. Winry was focused on the smoke.

"Maria?"

"Yes?"

"Is there supposed to be smoke coming for the Laboratory?"

"No. Is there?"

"Yes."

Winry dropped the phone as she saw a branch of the Laboratory explode suddenly.

"Winry? Winry? What was that sound? It sounded like an explosion! Winry are you still there? Winry? Winry!"

Winry picked up the phone. "Yeah. I'm here" she said, trying to choke back tears. "I don't think they'll be coming back. Unless they were in the front of the Laboratory, I don't think they'll be back!" Winry was now crying.

"Winry. I'm going to talk to Colonel now to send troops as fast as possible. Alright? We're going to check it out. Ok? Don't go inside the Laboratory! We'll be there as soon as possible!"

"Right."

Winry hung up the phone, got up, grabbed the keys and a sweater, and left the hotel room.

**At The Laboratory**

"What was that!" shouted Martal suddenly, as an explosion sounded and now the building was threatening to collapse. "This is a laboratory, Martel. There are plenty of unstable substances in here! Two chemicals must have mixed from all the vibrations of the fighting and exploded! It's a good thing it wasn't in this branch."

"Al. I'm going to fix you as soon as possible!" Ed said gathering up all of the metal bits of armor. "Ok brother." "Hehe.. good thing this wasn't destroyed now wasn't it?" said Ed picking up the piece with a transmutation circle on it. "Ok, Al. this might be different from the other times because your body is completely shattered." "Brother. Just leave me. You need to save yourself! This place is going to collapse soon, and if you don't get yourself and dad out of here, both of you will be dead!" "Al I'm not leaving you!" At this point the homunculi were walking out the doors because they knew they couldn't die as easily as a falling building, but some of the chimeras stayed because of an unknown reason. "Ok Al. Here we go!" Ed clapped his hands together. He hit the ground and there was a blinding blue light as the pieces of armor. But then the light turned red. Ed forgot about the transmutation circles drawn on the walls in all directions. There were screams from the chimeras. Ed stopped forcefully. He looked up at Al whose armor was fixed. But then it fell sideways and revealed a human torso. Ed looked horrified. He looked around at the chimeras, which were now lying on the ground, dead.

"Ed!" a cry was heard as Winry came running into the room. "Miss you cant come in here! It's too dangerous!" Roy followed closely behind Winry. "Its ok! She's with me!" he shouted at the man who yelled at Winry. Ed looked around confused. Hohenhiem woke up to look up to hear Winry scream "ED! Look out!" then see Ed look up at a piece of the ceiling falling down right above him. He ducked his head down but it was too late. He was hit.

* * *

Soooo... Tell me how you liked it... This one was longer because of the fight scene... Don't worry, Edo-kun's not dead. Yet.You'll see what happened to Alu-kun tommorrow, if my teke of a sister doesn't hog the freaking computer! R&R 


	4. Al's Body and the Interview

Again... another short chapter... next one will be good, I promise! There will be two old characters that return and the hint is, they're brothers and ones a year younger then Edo-kun but is so freaking tall.

ok now... disclaimer time...

* * *

**Disclaimer-** I don't own FMA or the characters... I only own two of the characters in this chapter, The one guy who interview's Edo-kun and the guy who takes Edo-kun to be interviewed... they don't last long... they only go into this chapter then they're gone... no they don't die, they just disapear from the story... EDO-KUN! WHY CANT I HAVE YOU!

* * *

**Two Weeks Later, In A Hospital In Central**

Al's eyes opened slightly. Everything was blurry for a moment then cleared up. He sat bolt upright, but instantly held his head and groaned loudly. He then noticed Winry come out from behind some curtains. "Grandma! Come in here! Al's awake!" she yelled cheerfully. "Al you should really lay down. I don't think your body can handle this yet." "What are you talking about Winry?" Al, apparently, didn't notice a suit of armor piled in the corner. Then Al's eyes grew wide. "ED! Where's brother?"

"Al, calm down! Don't overwork yourself! Ed's right behind the curtain." She said sadly, as she pulled back the curtain. Ed's head and torso was in bandages, and his human arm was in a sling. Ed's eyes opened slightly just as Pinako walked in the room puffing a pipe, and Hohenhiem closely behind her. "Ed!" Al got up and ran over to Ed. Ed looked at Al.

"Hey, Al. How are ya? New body working out for you?"

"Bother? What are you talking about?" Al apparently didn't notice he was human. He was to worried about Ed to notice the cold sensation of his feet hitting the cold, tile floor.

"Al. Look." Suggested, Winry. He went to look in a mirror on the wall, and saw a a boy of 15 years with dark blonde hair, and wide brown eyes. He remembered how he looked when he was younger and knew this was really him and not an illusion. He looked in shock; he fell back into the bed with a look of shock in his face. "Wha- what happened?" Al asked. "That's what we would like to know Alphonse." Said Roy Mustang, as he entered the room. Ed was still awake, with a smile on his face at his brother's reaction to his transformation. But the smile fell from his face when Mustang entered the room. Ed was afraid the military might take his little brother away from him to do experiments on. Then Roy noticed Ed's face. "Don't worry Ed, we wont take Al away from you. All we want to do is ask you a few questions about what happened in the Laboratory." Roy explained. "You're a very good Fuhrer, Roy." Ed chuckled. "That's Fuhrer to you Ed."

"Whatever. Hey shouldn't you be in Central?"

"We are, Ed."

"What? Since when? We were in Albatross!"

"You and Al were transferred here from the hospital in Albatross three days ago."

"Oh. Well, that explains a lot."

Ed sat up. His head hurt like hell. "Dammit!" he yelled as he grabbed his head with his automail arm, and fell back to the comfort of the pillows. But he noticed when he touched his head, he felt something different. He looked at his automail hand. What he saw shocked him for a second, then he change his facial expression hoping nobody noticed, but it was to late for that because Winry saw it. "Ed? What's wrong?" "It's nothing." He replied to her concern.

**One Week Later**

"So, Ed. Are you ready for the interview?" Winry asked.

"I don't want to go to a damn interview!"

"Well to bad! Anyway, it wasn't my idea! They want to question what happened in the Lab to make Al human!"

"Ed. We're waiting for you." Interrupted a man from the door behind Ed before Ed could retort tothe comment Winry said. "Yeah, Ok." Ed walked into a dark room with only one light which shone on a table and two chairs. _Damn! It's like they want to persecute me or something! _

"Sit here."

"Whatever."

"That's no way to talk to a superior!"

"It's aright Lieutenant. After all, the boy just went though a very rough time. Didn't you Edward?"

"Yeah I guess I did considering all of my wounds." Said Ed smartly, sitting down in the chair the opposite the man. "So let's get this stupid thing over with already! Ask me as many questions and I'll answer them as best I could." Ed said with a smirk on his face. "Alright now: First of all, did you find the Philosophers Stone?" "No." he lied. "Ok then how did you fix your brother's body?"

"I don't remember." Ed lied again looking thoughtful

"You seriously don't remember?"

"Yup. Well I think the hit to my head might have done something to my memory because I don't remember anything after trying to put Al's armor back together." Ed continued lying. His memory was perfectly fine. Then man rubbed his temple "This is getting us nowhere" The man muttered, then sighed. "There were dead chimeras at the scene. They were all half human. They had body parts ripped from them. Most of them, internal organs. Does any of this ring a bell?"

"Uhh… I think that one of the homunculi got mad with them and killed them." Ed said in an 'I'm- trying- to –remember' voice. The man was losing his temper. "Ok kid! You better tell me what happened in there right now or I'm going to call the Fuhrer! He told me directly if there were any problems to call him directly!"

"Is that so? Or is it an empty threat? Hmm… I think its an empty threat because he told me _directly_ before he left that he couldn't interview me because he was very busy and couldn't do it at all this week. And if you think he didn't have time for me, then I don't think he'd have time for you. Do you agree?" said the smart- ass Edward. "Grrrr….. GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" shouted the man. He started throwing random things at Ed who ran from the office, grinning.

_Finally! I escaped that freakin' place_ "Ed?" Winry asked as he shut the door and leaned on it. "Yeah?" Ed was still grinning. "How'd it go?"

"I think it went pretty well!" Ed seemed to be in a pretty good mood. Winry was surprised Ed didn't snap 'How do you think it went!'. Ed's good mood didn't linger long. Because, then he though _Damn! Now I have to lie to **everyone** because I told that guy I lost my memory! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!_

* * *

So... do you like this chapter? I thought it was pretty funny myself! R&R


	5. Russell and Fletcher Tringham?

Ok in this story there's gonna be two people from the show come in.

* * *

**Disclaimer-** I don't own FMA... happy? (You: What? No witty remark?) (Me: Nope, I'm bored with those)

* * *

**1 Week later**

Ed was still in the hospital. They insisted on keeping him there, but they let Al go. Ed was alone. He was staring at his ungloved, automail hand, where a small, red stone was embedded. He was remembering something that happened at the Lab in Albatross.

_Ed heard glass shattering. He looked around and noticed the tank of red liquid explode. His hands were still firmly on the ground. The liquid came racing toward Ed's automail hand. It crept under it and disappeared. He quickly withdrew his hands from the ground_.

Ed was now examining his hand front to back. _So this is the Philosopher's Stone._ Ed gave a great sigh. He heard the door open and quickly stopped looking at his hand.

"Oh, Al. It's you."

"Hey, brother! How are you?" Ed slipped his glove on trying to hide the Stone from Al. Lucky for him Al didn't notice. "I'm fine Al. How's the new body working for you?"

"It's fully functional. So I guess it's alright! But we still need to fix your arm and leg, brother, don't forget!"

Ed had to kind of laugh at that. "Yeah" Al came to sit next to Ed on his bed. Ed's mood changed to normal. "I hate being in this place! They won't let me go! I want out now!" Al laughed.

"You'll be out in a few days brother!"

"I know. I just hate being locked up! I feel like a prisoner!"

Al laughed again. He had new senses now. He had his old sense of humor back that was for sure. But then he could also feel like he was going to die, like Ed did on many occasions. He could also feel love. But that was one feeling he never felt before. This was the feeling he desired most to feel, but he kept that a secret to everybody, even Ed. And, to Al's sorrow, he hasn't felt it yet, because he hasn't found the right girl. True, many girls in Central found his new body quite attractive, he didn't find any of those girls to his liking.

"So brother, what are you going to do now?"

"I think I'll quit the military." Al was deeply disturbed by this. "Brother! You can't do that! We still have to look for the Philosophers Stone so that you could get your arm and leg back!"

"Al, I think I'm better off with the arm and leg. Do you remember how many times it saved me from having to get automail?"

"Yeah but-" Ed cut him off. "Anyway, it's not so bad, when you have the best automail mechanic doing your automail."

Unknown to Ed and Al, Winry was outside the door with a basket of fruit for Ed. She didn't want to interrupt Ed and Al so she waited until they were done talking. She was blushing slightly when she heard Ed's comment about wanting to keep the automail. She blushed a deeper shade of red when she heard Ed say she was the best automail mechanic. Then she heard silence and decided to pop in, when she stopped blushing of course.

"Hey, Ed!" Winry popped her head in. "Oh Al! I didn't know you were gonna visit today? Here Ed I brought you some fruit! I hope you get out soon so you can take me shopping again! Plus we need to take Al shopping to. He needs new clothes." Winry was her old cheery self again. "You guys should go shopping now, because once I'm out of this place, I'm gonna be broke. I won't have money from the military anymore." Ed replied casually. "Oh. So you're quitting?" Winry asked quietly.

"Yeah, Al is back to normal, I don't need the military anymore."

"Are you sure about that Ed?"

"Yeah."

The teens were talking about other subjects when Hohenhiem decided to drop by. "Hey boys, how are you?"

"Fine." Replied Al. Ed said sarcastically "Dandy." Then asked, "Why are you here?"

"Is it wrong to come and see your son when he's hurt?"

"Well, I'm not hurt. They're just keeping me here prisoner."

"You have a great sense of humor."

"Thanks." Ed said blankly. All four of them talked for a while.

Al and Winry started shopping in the shops in Central. They walked past a clothing shop and Al noticed two people he never thought he would see again staring into the window of an alchemy store.

"Fletcher?"

Fletcher Tringham turned to look at Al. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Oh! I'm Alphonse Elric!"

"Al do you know these people?" Winry asked a little confused. "Yeah I met them in Xenotime on the search for the Philosophers Stone!"

"Well, you're Al? I guess you and Ed found the Philosophers Stone then. Good job." Russell congratulated Al. Al rubbed the back of his head. "Well you see- uhh…"

"Al, you did find the Stone, didn't you?" Fletcher asked. "Where's your brother. I would _love_ to talk to the midget about it." Russell said. He was about 15 now and he was about 3 feet taller then Ed was. "Umm… I'll take you guys to Ed. He's in the hospital right now." Winry interrupted them because she could see Al was uncomfortable where this conversation was leading because he could remember anything that happened that night.

"Oh, Al. Who's this pretty lady? Is she your girlfriend?" Russell asked. He was very confident in everything he said so far. Winry throw a wrench at Russell and it hit him in the gut and a little bit of blood came out of Russell's mouth. "I don't have a boyfriend yet. And you don't go around asking people if a friend of the opposite sex is there girlfriend! Got that?"

"Yeah." Russell was still bent over double. "Are you ok brother?" Fletcher asked. "Yeah. That girl has got guts I could tell you that."

"Now if you'll please follow me, we will go to see Ed. I bet he's bored out of his mind."

**At The Hospital**

Ed was staring at his hand again trying to figure out what he should do. The doctors only wanted him in here because his wounds healed abnormally fast, why he forgot everything when his brain waves were completely normal, and he insisted on keeping the white glove in his right hand. _If I keep this up, those damn doctors are gonna try to put me in for testing to see if I'm psycho. Well better that then showing them the Stone._ Ed smirked.

"Hey, brother! You'll never guess who I ran into shopping!" Ed quickly gloved his hand.

"Al, isn't that exactly what you're supposed to be doing?" Ed sat up looking at his little brother who just walked into the room. "Hey Ed, I thought you were in some kind of bad accident to be here, not because you only have a scratch. This lovely lady told me you two were unconscious for about a week due to an accident that happened in a laboratory. You were the one who was badly injured but to me, it only looks like a scratch." Russell walked into the room with Fletcher close behind him. Ed stared for a few minutes before reaching the concept that the Tringham brothers were really there and not a figment of his imagination.

"Russell?"

"Hehehe…. Got that right."

"Why are you here?"

"We wanted to see how well you and Al were doing on you search. We came here hoping you would be here, and wow we didn't even have to find you! Al found us! Well I see your search is finished. Can I see the Stone? Please? Don't worry, I won't steal it."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Russell. I can't show you the Stone." Ed wasn't lying about not having the Stone. He decided not to tell people he had it. Which also means he didn't tell people he _didn't_ have it.

"Ok. You don't want to show me that's fine."

"Good. I'm glad you see it my way." Al was confused. _Is brother not telling me something?_

"Brother?"

"Yeah?" Ed calmed down and sat down on the bed. He noticed the flowers Maria Ross brought in a week ago were dieing. He touched the vase with his right hand, forgetting everyone was in the room, and there was a red light because Ed transmuted the dead flowers to living flowers, without clapping his hands together. Russell scowled.

"Brother, do you have the Philosophers Stone?"

* * *

I think this one ended up being longer. So... how was it? Yes, it's the brothers from the Red Water episode. I cant remeber the name of it at this point but... ok... 


	6. The Philosophers Secret

hi! I know it's been a while but get used to it! The truth is all these chapters were pre-made for another fanfiction site. So now it'll be a while 'till the next one comes out.

I also am gonna start with that Nii-san and other Japanese words.

* * *

**Disclaimer-** I don't own any of the FMA charactor or anything else. The only character I own in this fanfiction is Dr. Brian.

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence. Ed got up off the bed and closed the door. He didn't have any room mates so he was safe to talk freely, as long as none of the nurses came in. and to make sure they didn't, Ed locked the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Al." Ed took off the glove on his hand. He hung his head and shoved his hand out. His arm was in midair and his fingertips were facing up. Winry looked at the automail arm where the Philosophers Stone was. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was a miraculously, beautiful red stone that somehow entranced her. Russell tried to take a close look at it but Ed withdrew his hand with a scowl on his face. Then his face softened again. "I'm sorry Al." Ed repeated, but for a different reason. Al was still trying to grasp the fact that Ed had the Stone the entire time. "Do you remember anything that happened at the Lab, Nii-san?" (big brother) "Yeah, I remember everything actually, even when the giant rock hit me." Winry was on the verge of tears because Ed had her so very worried. Ed took notice of this. "I'm sorry Winry. I couldn't tell anybody. I told the interview person I lost my memory because he asked how I survived. Annoying, right?" Ed said kind of laughing at the end. "You told the person that you lost your memory so that they wouldn't have to tell them you had the Stone! 'cause if you did they would have hauled you off to some testing place, right Nii-san?"

"That's right Al."

"Well you could have told me Ed! I was so worried. Winry stared crying. Ed had a sympathetic look in his eyes. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know what to do.

"Yes! I'm finally out! Now I have to go to Jean and tell him I quit, simple!" Ed said in excitement of being out of the hospital. "Don't over work yourself." Russell said. "Why are you still here?" Ed said with a scowl on his face. Al and Fletcher were really good friends now. They were talking outside the hospital when Ed came out. Ed made everyone in the room swear they would never tell _anyone_ that Ed had the Philosopher's Stone. Winry was close behind Ed and Russell. "Winry, you've been awfully quiet." Ed told her with a concerned look on his face. "Ed, is Winry _your_ girlfriend?" Russell teased. "WHAT! SHE NOT MY GIRLFREIND! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND! AWE MAN! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS?" Ed yelled at Russell, Winry giggled at Ed's reaction, and Fletcher was laughing very hard. Al just smiled knowing this wasn't the truth. Ed _did_ have feelings for Winry. "Al, now that I see you and Ed standing side by side, you're taller then Ed by a few inches" Fletcher pointed out. Ed's face when like this, when he realized this was indeed true. _I can't believe my **otouto** (younger brother) is taller by me!_ He got over this quickly and said, "Well, it's high time I quit the military. Better go to Jean right now!" Ed ran to Headquarters main building.

"WHAT! I CANT QUIT! WHY NOT; DAMMIT!" Ed was furious. He went to quit but Havoc declined that request. Havocs answer to Ed's question was, "I'm sorry Ed. you are unable to quit because the Fuhrer said that he wants to keep an eye out for you. And he knew you would quit once Alphonse got his body back, with the Stone or not. He said you can either stay in the military or have Armstrong follow you every where you go. Roy knows the homunculi are still after you. And we all know you wouldn't like Armstrong as a body guard. But as a state alchemist, we always know where you are." Creepy huh? Ed was breathing very hard. "Nii-san, please calm down!" Al held Ed by the shoulders so that he wouldn't attack Havoc. Ed cursed under his breath." But Ed, the good news is, you don't have to go on missions. Roy suggested you don't. Actually he told us you should only tell us where you're headed to. Either call us or tell us in person." "No missions?" Ed said with a quizzical look on his face. "All, right! In that case were headed to Rizenbul! So long!"

"Bye Ed."

"Lets go Al!"

"Right!" the boys left the room.

Ed and Al walked out of the room and down a few halls looking for Russell, Winry, and Fletcher. They walked down a few flights of stairs and- "We heard you from down here loud mouth!" said Russell. "Hey! Respect your elders and authority!"

"Whatever and I'm sorry you cant quit. You and Al must be heading somewhere." Russell said. "Actually, no, were headed for Rizenbul. Ed doesn't have to go on missions!" Winry gave a small sigh of relief. She was always worried about Ed and Al because she never knew what they were up to. When she heard about the homunculi, she found out she had a right to worry. Call it, women's intuition. "You and Al are coming with me to Rizenbul? Why?" neither Ed nor Al could answer that because before they said anything, Hohenhiem showed up. "Ed, were you the one who yelled what, 'I can't quit? why not; dammit?'" "Yeah" "So you want to quit?" "Yep. I have no need for the military anymore. Al's back to normal. But the thing is, Roy won't let me quit. It's either quit and have Armstrong follow me everywhere I go, or I stay in the military. I chose to stay 'cause, who would want that following you everywhere?" Ed replied pointing at Armstrong who was a few yards behind them. He was bragging about his family line "I am Alex Luis Armstrong" the poor soul he was bragging to was Denny Brosh and he was bragging about only God knows what because even Brosh was confused. "So where are you boys headed now?" Hohenhiem asked. "Home." Ed said simply.

"Excuse me? Alphonse Elric?"  
Al turned around to see a man he never saw before. He had brown hair, glasses, and was wearing a lab coat. "Yes?"

"It seems as though you're overdue to a physical. Excuse me, I'm Dr. Brian, and the Fuhrer said you were overdue to one."

"Oh great." Al muttered but followed the man anyway, but the man stopped and said, "We need someone who knows Alphonse to come with us. They have to wait outside the door but the reason is if we have any questions, we could ask you." Ed's stomach growled, because he needed food. Ed groaned. "Cant this wait till I eat something? I'm starving." Winry stepped forward. "I'll go, Ed you need to eat."

"Thanks a bunch Winry! But I dont think-"

"Relax. I'll figure it out." Winry and the men walked off to the infirmary as Ed, Russell, and Fletcher went to the mess hall and Hohenhiem had some work to do. "Ed, how many stomachs do you have?" Fletcher asked because this was Ed's third time eating within 5 hours. "Only one." Ed said and ran off.

Al was lying on a table as the doctor was checking him for any signs of injury on his back. He noticed something that looked like a thinly lined scab in the form of a transmutation circle. The circle was on the top of his back but right below his neck. It looked like it was almost healed completely so it wasn't very gruesome to look at. And little did the doctor know about Al's past. He took a cotton swab and lifted a small piece of it. Al felt a dieing pain, something he never hoped to feel. He let out a blood curtailing scream and once Winry heard it, she burst though the room. Ed heard it from the mess hall, which was a floor directly above the infirmary, and came rushing to find Al with noodles still in his mouth. Russell and Fletcher were right behind him. Winry looked at Al; he was bleeding in the place the doctor picked at. It was a very small bit of the scab but was still bleeding very bad; it was such a small bit, that it shouldn't have even bled at all.

Ed just entered the room. "Al!" Ed looked at his brothers pain. Al was having trouble breathing, and was turning pale. "Hmm... the results are different." Muttered Dr. Brian, then he yelled, "Everyone out of the room! Now!"

"Not a chance buddy!" Ed told Dr. Brian firmly. "Al, what happened?" Ed couldn't see the circle because the blood was covering it. Ed ran over to Al's side. "Nii-san, why does it hurt?" Al managed to grunt. He was able to hold back tears. Ed took off his cloak and pushed it on Al's wound. "It's gonna be ok Al. just hang in there."

"Please, Mr. Elric, you must leave this room. I-"

"You have to kill my brother! Dammit! What did you do to him!" Ed yelled at the doctor. "There was a wound on his back; it looked like a transmutation circle. It looked like it was going to heal in less then a day and-" the doctor went silent at Ed's face. Ed mopped up the blood and took a look at it. It was the very same transmutation circle that connected Al's soul. "Dammit. I think I know why it did this." Ed muttered.

"Is Al gonna ok?" Fletcher asked.

"Yeah. Doctor, can you please leave the room?"

"Why?"

"Look, just do it ok?" then Dr. Brian left the room. Ed placed his left hand on Al's back. "Ok, Al I don't know if this hurt or not, I'm no genius, so bare with me." There was a bright flash of red light and all the blood was gone. Unknown to anyone, the doctor was just outside the door, and he could tell what the red array color meant. Then the doctor left them alone with what he thought he knew. Al then turned onto his back. "That hurt" was all that Al could say about the experience he just had. Then he sat up. Ed and Russell went to look at Al's back. "Hmmm... Winry, when we were out of it, did you, by any chance get a look of inside the armor?" Ed thought this was a pointless question because, why would she? But to Ed's surprise she said, "Yes." Ed then, out of shock, asked, "How where you able to look inside?" then added "Did you see this circle?" Winry looked at the circle and said, "No. It disappeared. When Roy and I found both of you, you got knocked out right away from something that should have killed you, and Al lay there motionless. We didn't notice he was human yet. We expected him to shout at you but when he didn't we got a closer look. Roy first noticed it."

_Roy looked at Al's limp body of armor. "Al?" Alphonse didn't respond. Roy walked over to Al and while Winry tried to stop Ed's head from bleeding with her sweater. Roy looked to see what was wrong with Al. He looked closer and saw the torso of a human boy. He was shock still for a moment, then took off his black trench coat, took off the upper armor, and wrapped the boy in the coat. "What did these boys do?" he muttered picking up Al. Winry looked at the body of Al with shock._

_"A- Al?"_

_At that moment, more men swarmed into the room. They picked up the armor and Winry caught a glimpse of the inside. There was smoke rising from where the blood seal that held Al's soul should have been._

"I have to get a closer look of that armor." Ed was determined to figure this out, for sure. "Do you know where they put it?" Winry shook her head no. Ed cursed under his breath. Al was, at this point, putting his shirt back on. "What happened, Nii-san?" _Why was I in so much pain?_ "I have an idea Al, but I need to make sure my theory is correct. I need to get to that armor!"

Then, just at a moment they least expect it, Maria Ross looked though the door. "Hey, did you guys hear someone scream? It sounded like someone was in pain. I was just upstairs and-" she stopped dead when she saw Al's face. He had a distant look in his eyes, he was still pale, and he didn't look up when she came into the room. She assumed he was the screamer. She walked into the room. "What happened?" Ed quickly hid his right hand behind his back, even though it was gloved and no one could see through it. Al didn't answer, so Ed did. "The doctor here really likes to try and kill people, doesn't he? I think he shouldn't have become a doctor at all. He almost killed Al." Maria let out a small gasp. "Dr. Brian is a professional and knows what he's doing. He would never try to kill any of his patents." Maria explained. Then she continued, "Now, Al, what happened?" Al looked up for the first time. "It was nothing" Al said. He was still very pale, with a distant look in his eyes. She then was quiet. Maria thought that if they didn't want to tell her she should leave them alone, so she decided to leave. Then Ed asked, "Maria, do you possibly know where they put the armor? I mean the one that Al was in." Maria paused for a second, and then said, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I need to take a look at it. Please tell me were it is."

"It's in a closet on the third floor, why do you need to see it?"

Ed ran out of the room, with everybody looking at him with a confused stare, and ran all the way to the third floor. There, he skidded to a halt. He realized that he forgot to ask which closet the armor was in. He looked down the long hall. He started with the first closet to the right. "Nope, nothing in here but utility supplies. Damn this is gonna take forever. I don't even know which ones are closets and which ones are rooms!" Then Russell walked up behind Ed, unnoticed. "I'll help you." Ed jumped from surprise. "Why do you have to sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry"

"Whatever"

"Well I came up here to help you but it appears you don't need it."

Russell started to walk away. "Wait! Ok I'm sorry. Please help me!" Ed was actually pleading. "Alright now that's a better attitude." Russell said with a smile. Then they got to work. Russell looked in the right side doors and Ed looked in the left side doors. It was long embarrassing trip down the halls look for that closet. There were many corridors to look down. Ed and Russell sometimes interrupted meetings in many of these doors. Finally, Ed found a door labeled 'Storage' and peered inside. There was a glint of metal on the other side of the room. A smile crept across Ed's face as he walked in and turned on the light. In the corner was the very same armor Al was trapped in for so many years. Ed walked over to examine it. He took off the helmet. He looked inside to look for the blood seal that Ed made to keep Al's soul in the armor but it disappeared. It was completely gone, no trace left. "Just as I expected." Russell just then, walked into the room. "What did you expect?" Ed turned around "Look, the transmutation circle that held Al's soul to this armor has disappeared." Russell looked inside as Ed continued, "My theory was correct. The array was transferred to Al's human body, therefore, if the array is destroyed, so is Al. But is seems the array transferred as a wound, not as my blood. The Philosopher's Stone doesn't seem as perfect as everyone thinks it is. There is still some equivalent exchange. Human transmutation is one of those instances. But most things there are now equivalent exchange."

* * *

Hehehe... I'm so evil. I'm gonna leave you towait for like, I dunno, a couple of weeks... Reason #

1, School.

2. I can only go on the computer for one hour each day, and I have friends to talk to and other fanfictions to write.

3. other reasons that I don't feel like typing.


	7. Surprise Guest

Hi everyone! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! DO NOT ASK IF I CAN UPDATE SOON!

I love the comment though! Keep bringing those in! I thatnk all of you in advance and for the ones I have now!

* * *

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. There, happy?

* * *

"The Philosophers Stone.  
Those who posses it are no longer  
Bound by the law of Conservation in Alchemy  
Don't have to sacrifice something of equal value  
In order to gain something.  
We sought after it, and finally,  
Obtained it."  
**_-Alphonse Elric_**

****

****

****

Ed and Russel went back into the room and explained what happened to Winry, Al, and Fletcher.

"So... the Philosophers Stone isn't perfect?"

"Nope."

"Then it's a fake!"

"No, it's the really deal."

"But, the Philosophers Stone is supposed to be perfect!"

"It's as perfect as it can get."

"How do you know this Ed?"

"No answer?"

"Shut up Fletcher."

"I guess were going on the same train." Russell and Fletcher had to go back to Xenotime. Ed, Al, and Winry, were heading back to Rizenbul, as Hohenhiem was getting off in Bangor which was also on the way. "Yup, I guess so, since Xenotime was on the way to Rizenbul."

They found their seats and started to play a game of poker. Ed was winning as he always did, because he was cheating. "Your brother is very good at this Al." Al had a nerve popping in his temple. His fist was clenched as he muttered "It's because he's cheating, like always." Then Al relaxed. And for some reason Al began to have a winning streak. "Wha-! Al won!" Al won a considerable amount of money from everyone, but then he gave it all back to everyone but Ed. "Serves you right, Nii-san." Said Al as he took some cards from inside his sleeve, smirking. "_You_ cheated! Al! I want my money back!" "Hmm... How about, when you get taller then me?" Ed was quiet mad at this. He knew this was the first time his otouto made fun of his height, so he let it slid. Hohenhiem kind of laughed at that.

After about 12 hours on the train it was raining, hard, everybody was sleeping, that is, except for Al. He never felt like sleeping. He was too used to not sleeping after about 7 years. But, it wasn't as though he never tried. In fact, he barely slept the past 2 weeks. But it didn't bother him. He was happy to be human, but he was so used to being in that armor that it was a habit _not_ to sleep.

Somewhere near Rizenbul, a girl was walking in the rain. The only thing protecting her from the rain was a raggy, old, dark tan cloth. She was walking there because her home town, Lior, was destroyed by the damn military.

She was also going there because she didn't where else to go.

She then decided to stop by the next house she came across.

She went up to the house, barely noticing the sign in front of the house that said, _Rockbell Automail_. She walked up the steps to the house she started coughing and she sneezed. _Great_. She thought sarcastically.

She walked up to the door and knocked. An old, short lady answered the door, "Can I help you?"

"I'm very sorry to be rude but, I have nowhere to go, I have no money, and I'm looking for somebody. May I just please just spend the night here?"

"Why of course dear! Don't stay out here in the rain! Come in! Come in!" she said opening the door, ushering the girl inside. "But one thing I would like to know."

"What is it?"

"What's your name?"

The girl answered with a bright smile: "Roze."

It was two days later, the Tringham brothers got off at there stop in Xenotime, Hohenhiem got off in Bangor a few hours after them, and Ed, Al, and Winry had a long, slow journey to Rizenbul.

"This is so boring..."

"We'll be there tomorrow Nii-san."

"I wonder if anything interesting will happen when we get there."

"Maybe..."

They got off the train and left the station. As soon as they did that, a few people stopped and stared at Al. They recognized him almost immediately. Al felt a little uncomfortable.

As they trekked up the path to Pinako's house, they passed the wheat fields and a boy and his father popped their heads up. They looked at Al with astonishment.

"Alphonse? Alphonse Elric? Is that really you?"

Al nodded and walked straight ahead. He was starting to feel a little uneasy.

"By golly, it is him!"

He walked over to Al and started asking him questions.

"Hey buddy! I don't think he likes to be barraged by questions! Now scram!" Ed pushed in front of Al to stop the man from questioning Al.

"Fine!" he said backing away slowly.

Ed, Al, and Winry started up the path again.

When they reached Pinako's house, she wasn't outside, which was strange. "Where's Auntie Pinako?" Al asked.

"I dunno, I hope she's ok." Winry answered.

They all walked in, Al the last. But before he could reach the step up, there was another townsperson that came up to the porch.

"Alphonse Elric? Is that really you?"

Al just looked at him with a weak smile.

As Ed walked inside, he called out, "Hey! Auntie Pinako! You here?"

"Yes Ed. In here. We have a guest."

"That explains why she wasn't waiting outside." Winry muttered.

As they walked in Ed took one look at the guest sitting next to Pinako and his mouth dropped.

"Hello Ed."

Al avoided answering the questions that the townsman was asking him. He walked inside, shut the door, and leaned against it with a sigh. He then heard a familier vioce say, "Hello Ed." and he stood shock still.

He walked into the room and surely enough, there she was.

"Roze?" he asked, blushing.

She looked at him and blushed. She didn't know that was Al, in fact, she still thought he was in the armor.

"Who is that?" Roze wispered to Pinako so low, that only Pinako could hear it.

"That is Alphonse."

Roze blushed an even deeper shade of red because, one: embarasment of not know who he was; two: Al was actually quite cute as a human.

_That's Al? What happened? Did they find the Philospher's Stone?_ she thought.

"You guys know her?" Winry asked.

Ed nodded. "We met her when we were searching for the Philosopher's Stone." Ed answered her sitting at the table.

"Roze... Why are you here?" Al asked, also sitting down at the table. Winry sat next to Ed.

She hung her head. "Well, after you guys left, the military destroyed Lior. I didn't know where else to go. I just hoped that the two of you would be here. After you told me your story, I thought this would be a nice place to settle down in. I just need to find a job, and make some money. I don't want to be a burden." she explained.

"Why, you wouldn't be a burden! You help around the house so much! In fact, this house hasn't been this clean since as long as I can remember!" Pinako interjected.

"Thank you Mrs. Rockbell."


	8. Teacher Returns

I did decide to reopen this story! XD yay me!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own FMA

* * *

"The Philosophers Stone.

Those who posses it are no longer

bound by the law of Conservation in Alchemy,

And don't have to sacrifice something of equal value

in order to gain something.

We sought after it, and finally,

obtained it."

-Alphonse Elric

Alphonse walked out the back door of the house to find Roze sitting on the ground, looking to the skies. She was smiling. She barely noticed Al walk behind her and was taken by surprise when Al sat next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" Al asked.

"I'm just... remembering... The old days, when we all had hope..."

A smile fell from Al's face. "I'm sorry... But, Nii-san and I just wanted to get our bodies back to normal."

"Well, it seemed like you achieved your goal."

"Well, not entirely. Nii-san still has his automail."

Roze looked at him is surprise. "Really? But, wouldn't the Philosopher's Stone have healed him too?"

"Yes, but it's impossible to do since we still have it."

Roze was confused. What was Al talking about? "What do you mean?"

Al looked at Roze and said, "Nii-san and I still have it Roze. We have the sins of the world in our hands."

Roze looked at Al, wide-eyed. "You mean... you still have the Stone, right? Ed must have gotten his limbs back then!"

"Well, I'm not sure why Ed didn't heal his leg... He could have but he didn't. I asked him about it and he said that the automail reminds him of his sins. He doesn't want to get rid of it."

"Hmm... I wonder why?"

Ed was laying, face down on the couch in the living room. Winry was tightening some loose bolts in Ed's right arm.

"Ed, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Winry."

"You and Al traveled for a long time to search for the Philosopher's Stone, and yet, you haven't healed yourself. Why not?" Winry asked as she put down the tool she was using on the tray next to her.

"You want to know Winry? I'll tell you." Said Ed. "It's because, it reminds me of you. How you've always been there for us if we needed you... Al and myself I mean."

Winry stopped her work and stared. _'What's Ed trying to get at?'_ Winry asked herself. Did he like her?

Ed, Al, Winry, and Roze were in the kitchen. Ed and Al were eating and Roze and Winry were chatting happily when suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Ed said, standing up. He swallowed his food and walked to the front door.

As Edward opened the door, he gulped. Standing in the doorway was,  
"Sensei? What are you doing here?" Edward asked as he opened the door wider.

"Mrs. Rockbell called and insisted we come over for a visit. I had no objections." Izumi Curtis explained, walking through the door.

She stopped in the middle of the living room looking around. "But... I am curious to know why she wanted me to come." she said looking back at Edward.

Just outside the room, Alphonse was listening eavesdropping. He didn't know how Izumi would take it. He was now in the flesh, and if she would be pissed off, it would hurt. Not like the last time when he couldn't feel anything. But, she might not be pissed off, and she could act like one of those rare times when she seemed like a mother to them. Al took a deep breath.

"Sensei, I'm the reason why." Al said as he rounded the corner. Izumi whirled around to look at the nervous boy. She smiled at him then back at Edward.

"So, you boys finally achieved your goal. What did you sacrifice?" Izumi said placin her suitcase on the ground. Sig went to stand by his wife. Edward stood dumbfounded. He didn't know how to answer. He thought Izumi would surely be mad once she found out. Just wait until he told her the story!

"Uhmm... you see... about that..." Ed tried to explain with a hand behind his head.  
"Just spit it out." She said, still smiling. She seemed proud of the boys and that they achieved their goal.

"You may wanna have a seat." Edward sighed a huge sigh.

Edward, Izumi, Winry, Sig, Al, Roze and Pinako sat in the living room, listening to Ed's tale. When they were finished, Edward showed Izumi and Sig the mythical Philosopher's Stone that was in his automail.

"So... you used chimeras in a transmutation without free will?" she asked.

"Yeah, I didn't really even notice until I saw Al's body." Ed explained.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the transmutation." Izumi noted taking a good look at Al.

"Yeah." Edward said with a smile. Then he frowned slightly. "Sensei... I was wondering... would you -" Edward wasn't sure how he could ask her, but he knew he had to. "- want to be healed... you know... having all of your organs back. I mean, I have the power now, and there isn't need for a sacrifice. I mean, if you don't want to... I understand." There, he asked her. He had that question for he on his mind almost the whole time he had the Stone. She smiled at him in a motherly way.

"No thank you Edward. I know your intensions are good, but you'd still be taking more then you'd be giving. I am reminded about the sin I have done." Izumi explained.

Edward was quiet for a moment, and then replied, "Okay, I understand."


End file.
